A Riders Prophecy
by Eramay Delichia-Green Dragon
Summary: Eragon and Eramay were always inseperable. But one day Eramay disappeared and Eragon grew distant with people until he found Saphira. He was thrown into the prophecy and forgot all about Eramay until he returned to Carvahall. Will memories come back?
1. A Riders Return

A.N well this is an eragon story and i have new characters and old ones as well. Hope u like it.

**A Riders Prophecy**

**Summary: **Eragon and Eramay were always inseperable. But one day Eramay disappeared and Eragon grew distant with people until he found Saphira. He was thrown into the prophecy and forgot all about Eramay until he returned to Carvahall. Will all the memories come back to scare him or will he pay an ultimate price as he is sucked into another adventure.

**A Rider Returns**

Eragon saw Carvahall from a distance from the back of Saphira. He feared returning to this small village as he did not know of the people's reactions let alone Roran's.

_Saphira? _Asked Eragon

_Yes little one, what troubles you?_

_What if they hate me for what i did?_

_You saved the Varden and many towns why should they hate you?_

_I fled after the Ra'zac attacked and let Garrow be slaughtered and burnt how could they not hate me_

Eragon heared Saphira sigh _You are a rider now they should respect you in the least._

_Still i wounder if i will ever she Era again._

_Era? little one _Came Saphira

FLASHBACK

"Come on Eragon i want to show you something" spoke Eramay as she pulled Eragon down the dirt road.

"Era what are you doing now?" Asked Eragon

Era laughed and her hazelnut hair caught the light of the rising sun.

"I'll show you" she whispered as they snuck past Sloan's butcher shop.

"Eramay Delichia!!" came a voice

Both of the sneaking children stopped knowing they had been busted.

They turned around to see Elain with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What are two 10 year olds doing up this early in the morning?" she asked as she walked closer

Eramay cringed at being called her full name but smiled quickly.

"Umm just going off to play" she smiled innocently

Another village walked towards them and look at Eramay with disgust.

"you are a disgrace to women wearing pants instead of dresses your father should be ashamed" she glared

Eragon hated when they picked at her. She looked pretty in the pants she wore.

Eragon was pulled away from Era's side and looked up to see garrow leading him away.

"What in world were you doing up so early and with that girl to boot?" he asked

"She is my friend Uncle and i like her" whispered Eragon.

Garrow smiled " alright off back to bed with ya" and he watched Eragon go upsairs.

END FLASHBACK

_We were the best of friends _Eragon told Saphira

_What happened?_

_She disappeared one day and wasn't seen again._

_How old were you both?_

_We were 14_

Saphira landed lightly just outside of Carvahall to let Eragon touch ground.

They began walking into the town to find that no one was awake yet.

As he was walking past Slaon's shop he saw someone wearing a sky blue velvet cloak disappear around the corner.

Eragon dismissed they strange event and kept on walking. That was until someone screamed to their left.

Eragon turned to see Katrina with her face covered in fear and her eyes fully adverted on Saphira.

Soon after the whole village came rushing out to see the comotion.

Eragon turned towards Katrina again who was now held by Roran.

Eragon tried to take a step forward but Roran pulled out a sword ready to defend himself.

Eragon opened his mouth to explian but Roran rushed forward ready for battle. Eragon drew out Zar'roc not wishing to fight his cousin.

Blows and hits were blasted at both fighters until both Eragon and Roran were tossed in different directions.

The villagers were shocked but Eragon knew someone had used magic.

Roran picked himself up again and ran towards the intruder until the figure in the sky blue cloak step between him and Eragon.

"stop it both of you" came the voice of a woman underneath the hood. "its foolish to fight our own friend"

"this man is no friend" spoke Sloan "he is accompanied by a dragon, Galbatorix could have sent him, and for all we know you too."

The woman chuckled.

"This man you fight Roran, has lived in this town as so have i" she spoke "he is not an enemy but one of your very own. He carries the mark of a rider."

Everyone looked at Eragon again and he showed them the gedwey ignasia.

Before anyone could say or do anythind Eragon made his way to his childhood home.

Roran and some others followed.

"Rider" came Roran "why are you interested in the remains of my families farm?"

Eragon turned and faced them.

The cloaked figure spoke again but this time no one but eragon could hear _"they don't know who you are shadeslayer"_

Eragon turned to face the figure and saw a flash of a smiled underneath the hood

_"You must tell them" she spoke again. _

_"_Beacause Roran" Eragon spoke "i knew this farm very well"

"How is it you know who we are but we don't know you?" Spoke Roran once again

"you may not recognise me but i know you" he spoke "i grew up here and learned here and i was the first to see Garrow's lifeless body"

Sloan spoke again "so you are responsible for his murder"

'No i am not" spoke Eragon

He walked towards Roran and stopped right in front of me.

"I beg you to forgive me for fleeing like the way i did" Eragon spoke "I watched as this Farm burned to ashes and all i did was watch"

Roran still didn't understand

"If it is anyone i must ask for forgiveness from is you cousin" Eragon said

A gasp rippled out into the crowd.

Roran's eyes lighted up "eragon? is it really you?"

"Aye" Eragon smiled and Roran hugged him

"I don't believe it, you came back. And as a dragon rider to boot?"

The cousins broke apart and the hooded figure walked towards Eragon.

" Kvetha Fricai" spoke the figure

The villagers became confused but Eragon just smiled

Eragon replied "Kvetha Fricai"

"let me challenge you before i reveal myself" the figure spoke.

All the villagers just watched in awe as the to new arrivles spoke other languages.

She touched her lips and then twisted her right hand over her sternum and spoke "Atra esterni ono thelduin"

Eragon laughed and replied "Atra du evarinya ono varda."

The figure replied once more"Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjart onr"

"it's nice to see you again Eragon, its been so many years since i have spoken to you"

Eragon's brow knotted in confusion.

"how do you know the elven language and know me?"

"Surely you haven't forgot me"laughed the figure as she removed the hood.

"Eramay?"

A.N how was that for a first chapter please don't hate it. lol.

Please review and tell me what you think. If anything is wrong let me know and i will change it right away. Cya

Eramay Delichia-Green Dragon.


	2. Eramay's Story

A.N ok i hope you all like this story.

**Eramay's Story**

Eramay jump and hugged Eragon while everyone looked on the shock.

Eragon was a Dragon Rider and Eramay had returned.

There was alot to celebrate so the villager planned a feast to celebrate the return of two best friends. It was held that night.

The two friends sat across from each other at the feast table. Eragon loved to hear Era laugh as she listened to others stories and jokes.

They caught each others eyes alot of times making them blush everythime.

"Eramay" Katrina spoke up "you have been gone over 3 years what have you been doing?"

Eramay sighed she looked at Eragon and made a sad smile _I knew this would be asked _she spoke in his mind

"My parents had disappeared as you all know i had a lead and i left to check it out" Era spoke

Eragon look into her eyes and relised she wasn't telling everything only not everybody saw this.

While everyone went on with the feast, Eramay stood up and made her way outside. Eragon followed.

It took him a while to find her but he finally found her stroking Saphira on the side of her neck.

Era looked up and smiled at Eragon

"Saphira is such a beautiful and polite Dragon" Eramay said

Eragon became confused "how do you know here name?"

Eramay laughed at his confusion "she told me"

"How?" was all Eragon could ask

"i can talk to you in my head why not another dragon" shrugged Era

Eragon brows crossed in confusion "another Dragon?"

"i had been out looking for my parents but i had a detour in the process"spoke Era as Eragon sat down on a log.

"i was taken prisoner by Galbatorix and many days i saw three eggs pass by, a green, a blue and a sort of rusted orange in colours. Then one day i never saw the blue one again which seemed to turn out to be Saphira"

Eragon nodded

"nice name by the way" she added

Eragon nodded again out of thanks and Era continued

"My uncle and Grandpa had taught me little about magic, and one i knew really well was one that allowed me to carve shapes out of stone. I began making the shape of the eggs i had seen until it was perfect. Yet i still had to choose which colour to switch it with. But everytime the eggs came past i was somehow drawn to the green one in some way. I made my stone green and the next time they were carried past i held time just long enough to get out of my chains switch the egg and run for my life"

"Then what happened?" asked Eragon

Era laughed at him as he was always asking questions. She moved her right hand into the moonlight and Eragon and Saphira caught the glimpse of a gedwey ignasia.

"your a rider?" came Eragon "but how? only men can be riders"

"thats what i thought but that was until the green egg hatched and the little rat burnt this into my hand" she laughed as she put up her right hand.

Eragon laughed remembering when that happened to him.

What Eragon didn't notice was a small tear ran down her cheeck.

"when did yours hatch?" Eragon asked

"i heard from some Ra'zac I was trailing that it happened the same day as you"she smiled

"so where is your Dragon?" eragon questioned

"oh she is in the Spine" Eramay smiled "do you want to meet her?"

Eragon nodded and Saphira answered _yes_

Eragon could feel Saphira excitement at knowing another dragon was alive.

Eramay lead the way through the spine with great ease that made Eragon think she had been here for a while.

When Eramay's face became bathed in moonlight. Eragon could tell something was very wrong. Eramay was hiding something to all.

Eventually Eragon saw a clearing up ahead and Era pushed him into the clearing.

"Lefearia, meet Eragon."

Eragon looked up and came face to face with a set of Emerald green eyes.

A.N Wow two chapters in two days. it must be the holidays. lol. I hope you like it. Plz review. Cya.

Eramay Delichia-Green Dragon.


	3. To Perfect and a Fighter

A.N ok this chapter has a real twist to it lol. Or so i reckon anyway. Ok there is something wrong and twisted about Eramay in this chapter. Here it is.

**To Perfect and a Fighter**

Eragon looked up and came face to face with a set of Emerald green eyes.

Eragon raised his hand to pat the newly discovered dragon when he felt a certain evil.

He shook his head and forgot about as he thought back over the arrival of Eramay.

She had changed so much. She seemed to perfect, to well educated. She wore dresses?!

Something was very wrong.

Eragon looked up at Saphira. She seemed so excited about seeing a new Dragon on their way here, but seemed to scared to approach the green dragon.

_Saphira why are you scared of the dragon?_

_There is something evil about this dragon._

_I agree i am beginning to think it isn't Era_

_Why?_

_Because she is to perfect, she is wearing dresses and to smart for even her_

_How did you figure that out?_

_Because Era hated wearing dresses and only wore them on special events if she was forced to. _

"there is something wrong about her" Eragon spoke openly.

"your right its to good to be true"A mans voice broke the silence.

Eragon looked up to see Eramay with her cloak back on and her hood up.

A dragon growled and Eragon turned to come face to face with a black Dragon.

He turned again to face Eramay, but instead came to face Galbatorix.

"Brisingr" hissed Galbatorix.

Eragon found himself, Saphira, Galbatorix and his dragon suddenly surrounded by a ring of fire.

"i have waited a while to get this close to you" spoke Galbatorix "and who thought your istincts could be clouded by love"

With that sentence Galbatorix beared an evil grin, that scared Eragon to death.

"how did you know to use her?" spoke Eragon "why not use someone else?"

"because, even a rider needs love" laughed Galbatorix "And besides if it was anyone else you might not have followed me"

"where is she? where is Eramay?"shouted Eragon

Galbatorix played with something in his hand.

"probably running for her live"he smerked "after all she no longer has the dragon tear crystal"

Galbatorix held up what he had been playing with.

It was a silver chain and right down the bottom was and over sized tear dropped that somehow seemed to have turned to crystal.

He began advancing towards Eragon with the dragon tear held out in front of him. The tear began to glow red as he became closer.

_DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU_ Saphira cried out since the trap was triggered.

Suddenly Eragon for some reason froze with fear he couldn't move at all.

Galbatorix was coming ever so closer and Eragon could do nothing.

Out of no where an arrow whizzed through the air and imbedded itself in Galbatorix's arm. He howled and dropped the tear in agony.

Eragon looked up to see a girl with fairly long Hazel hair jump over the flames with unatural speed and height.

"Drop Dead" she yelled and pulled out a emrald coloured blade.

Galbatorix pulled out his ebony blade and a battle began.

Galbatorix at one point was to fast for the girl and it resulted in the girl recieving a huge slash from a blade begin bleeding on her back. The girl screamed as the sharp metal peirced her skin.

The girl using all the strength left in her body lashed out at the evil king and was able to cut a deep gask on the mans thigh.

Galbatorix tossed the girl aside with magic and glided towards his dragon and took off into the sky.

Once the king was gone Eragon found movment again.

He looked towards the girl who had not yet got off the ground, and didn't even try.

Saphira sniffed the girl and looked at Eragon

_She is injured pretty bad. But she isn't evil._

_We should probably get her back to Carvahall._

Saphira bid a sort of nod and Eragon walked towards the girl.

Instead of having the fear of dropping her Eragon laid the girl over Saphira and they made the descend towards Carvahall.

As he entered the small town he was greeted by Birgit.

"You've been gone a while. What happened?" she asked

Eragon told her a breif explanation and showed her the injured girl on Saphira.

"oh my" came Birgit "Quick we must get her some help"

Eragon nodded and followed Birgit into her house and Eragon placed the girl lightly on the bed provided.

"I'll go get Gertrude" Birgit exclained and she left the room.

Eragon looked once again at the girl and muttered to himself.

"how do I know you?"

A.N ok there you go hope the spelling is better. (Ha ha people it wasn't Eramay) ok well any way plz review and I will update cya.

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


	4. Helmradhor

A.N well here it is another chapter. Ok i am skipping a few days cause nothing happens cause the girl still out of it. Ok here it is.

P.S CHAPTER THREE IS A NEW CHAPTER TO SOME PEOPLE WHO KNEW IT AS AN AUTHUR'S NOTE!!!!

**Helmradhor**

Three days had past since the trap of Galbatorix. Many villagers where now in fear that he would return. But no one seemed to understand why he was anywhere Carvahall... Not even Eragon.

For three days Eragon has spent his time catching up on old time with villagers and friends. Also telling the children of the village the stories of his adventure. Always laughing at their faces that were blank with shock. Yet each night Eragon found himself beside the bed of the girl he didn't know. Each night he would ponder the same question. Who was the girl?

It was until the fourth day of his return that he began to discover who this girl was.

_Eragon? _Came Saphira

She received no reply as Eragon sat on a rock with his legs crossed, on the same boulder he had sat everyday.

_ERAGON!!!!! _Growled Saphira.

Saphira almost chuckled when she saw her rider jump almost a mile with fright.

_WHAT?! _Snapped Eragon as he whipped around.

Saphira was taken aback by the harshness in his words.

Eragon regretted speaking in that way the moment the words came out.

_Sorry_ he cringed not knowing what his dragon would do next.

_I understand your frustration Eragon, but please dont speak to me with that tone._

Eragon nodded not trusting his temper or tone that very moment.

He just smiled and stood up making his towards Saphira so he could stroke her.

A twig snapped not to far away making both rider and dragon look up.

Eragon still not trusting anything including his instincts pulled out Zar'roc incase of an attack.

He silently made his way towards the sound. In a clearing ahead the exact place of the trap Eragon and Saphira found a girl looking for something on the ground.

"Can I help you" spoke Eragon

The girl snapped up to her standing height and turned around.

It was the same girl from the fight.

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep in a bed?" asked Eragon

The girl gave a very dry laugh and said "And leave the dragon tear out in the open? I would be knocked dead by many"

And she returned to her search once more.

Eragon pulled out the Tear he had retrieved three days ago "looking for this?" he teased

The girl turned once more and glared at him "give it back you aren't allowed it yet" She lunged to grab it but Eragon sidestepped her.

"Or what you going to do about it?"

A great loud roar travelled through the bushes ringing through Eragon's eardrums.

An Emerald green dragon busted through some bushes and stalked straight towards Eragon.

It stopped right in front of Eragon and began opening its mouth.

Near the back of its throat Eragon could see bright hot flames beginning to form. Eragon began backing away as the flames came closer to the mouth of the dragon.

Out of no where the girl jumped in between both dragon and Eragon and put her hands up in front of her "Helmradhor don't" she yelled out.

The flames in the dragons mouth disappeared and the dragon stalked away. Eragon nearly sighed out loud with relief.

"Thanks" was all he could let out.

Eragon turned to see Saphira and Helmradhor making acquaintances.

Eragon opened and closed his mouth many times, trying to from a single word in his mouth.

"Umm dragon?" was all Eragon could get out as he pointed towards Helmradhor.

The girl rolled her eyes and flashed a gedwey ignasia.

"Now can I have the tear back please?" asked the girl.

Eragon still had one more question before he handed it over.

"Why do you want it anyway?" he asked

"Because Galbatorix stole it from me" she stated flatly

It dawned to both Eragon and Saphira.

"Eramay?" asked Eragon

The girl looked up at Eragon with a confused look.

"How is it you know my name?" she asked.

Eragon handed the tear over and was about to tell her... when both Helmradhor and Eramay took off in the opposite direction of Carvahall.

"Great" muttered Eragon once they were gone "she didn't recognise me"

Saphira chuckled.

_Who would with that beard?!_

She chuckled even more when Eragon's hand ran over his uneven prickled beard.

A.N there you go another chapter. Helmradhor if you can't pronounce it is HELM-rah-dor. Well hope you like it cause i like writing it. So is she no Mary Sue now cause that was not what i was going for. Thanks cya.

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


	5. The Dragon Tear

A.N Mwahahahahahaha this is really weird ok well not much to say thanx for reviews here it is.

Note:Normal Text Normal Speech

**Bold Text Ancient Language**

_Italics Text Mind Speaking_

**The Dragon Tear**

Eramay was astride Helmradhor heading towards Kuasta. They were only just passing Fläm when Eramay decided to pull out the Dragon tear to investigate it. But the Tear was no where.

_Helmradhor turn around, that boy still has the tear._

Helmradhor made a tight turn and headed back to Carvahall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A now beard free Eragon was once again in the spine. This time he was supposed to be hunting but was instead looking at the tear.

"What is so special about this tear? Why did Galbatorix want it so much?" Eragon asked aloud

_I'm not sure _Spoke Saphira

"Well I do" came a voice

Eragon stood up as fast as he could to see Eramay standing there not looking so happy

"On one condition" She continued "I win against a sword fight with you i don't tell and I just leave. If you win I will tell you everything"

_Oh I like her_ Spoke Saphira

"Thank you" spoke Eramay nodding at Saphira

"Fine" Came Eragon "but not here, In Carvahall"

Eramay nodded turning towards Helmradhor. "Take Saphira to a nice place while we fight ok" she said aloud.

The two Dragons took off becoming only a blue and green speck in the sky.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Many of the Carvahall villagers came to watch the fight. Even Roran came to watch even though he said Eragon couldn't fight well.

Both riders pulled out their swords ready to fight. The battle began once the swords were enchanted and Eramay struck a blow at Eragon.

Eragon blocked it with ease and a fight broke out. Roran became impressed with his cousins fighting skills.

The battle kept going until Eramay caught Eragon by surprise. This resulted in Eragon falling to the ground. Eramay held her sword at his throat and was about to say 'Dead' when she looked into his eyes and looked at his face.

"Eragon?" she said

He nodded.

Eramay shook her head as tears came down her face. She put her sword away and ran out of Carvahall.

Eragon got of the ground and called after her "ERAMAY!!!! WAIT!!!" and he ran after her.

The village then realised that was the true Eramay and everyone began talking.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eragon found Eramay crying on a rock just outside the village.

He sat down next to her.

"I can't believe your here" she sobbed

"I can't believe your here" he said back "After 4 years now you return?"

"I couldn't come back," she cried once more. She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes "Is it true that you watched my father die?" she asked more tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I never met your father" Eragon answered "beside Galbatorix said you went looking for them. Didn't you?"

Eramay shook her head "But you did know my father" she said

"Who was he?" asked Eragon

"ME" came a voice from behind them.

Bot riders turned around to find ...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A.N Mwahahahahahaha cliffhanger. Review and i will tell you who it is. So plz R&R Cya

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


	6. Return Of

A.N ok been a long while since i put in a new chapter. Well who is her dad? mwahahaha no one knows not even me... No wait i have to know to write the story. ... Ah forget it here it is. OK ERAGON KNOWS MURTAGH IS HIS BROTHER JUST SO YOU KNOW!!!!!

**The Return Of ...**

Both Eramay and Eragon look up to see a man come into view.

Era ran up to the man and hugged him while Eragon shook his head.

"It can't be true... Durza killed you i saw it" spoke Eragon

"It takes more than a stupid shade to keep me six feet under" snarled BROM !!!!!!!!!!

"But how?" asked Eramay.

"I dont know" confessed Brom. "But you have one thing to tell that that red haired freak is dead and if he ain't you better start running"

Eragon back up at his attitude, the same old brom. But he nodded.

"Good" spoke Brom. "At least one thing is going right"

"Umm dad?" asked Eramay. Brom turned to face his daughter.

Brom turned to face the girl and his eyes softened. "Eramay... God you look so much like your mother"

Eramay smirked "but i take after you in more ways then one"

Brom became confused but shook it away and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Eragon

"I am leaving" stated Brom

"No please dont i haven't seen you since i was 9... Please" Eramay cried out, tears fell down her face.

" I have to leave before they learn i am alive it won't be long i promise" and he took off into the bushes.

"I didn't even get to tell him i was a rider" cursed Eramay. "Great" she continued sarcastically.

Eragon walked up to Eramay "Brom is your dad? You never told me"

Eramay grinned as her tears dried "You never asked"

Eragon chuckled heartily and they began to walk.

"I never thought i would see the day that you would become a rider" chuckled Eragon "Especially after all the trouble you got yourself into"

"Excuse me we both always got into trouble" smirked Eramay

"Sure, Sure" spoke Eragon with sarcasm.

"What can i say, i was a naughty little brat" eramay said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Eragon got no time to reply as a loud beating reached their ears. He looked up to see Saphira and Helmradhor landing just a few feet away. Helmradhor seemed a few shades lighter in green since the last time he saw him but he shook it off as Eramay continued with the conversation.

"Learn anything new besides magic?" She asked

Eragon ran his hand through his hair "I learnt about my family"

"And" came Eramay

"Well Morzan is my father" snarled Eragon

"What?!?!?!" Eramay shouted "Your Murtagh's brother?????"

Eragon halted "You know him???"

"I met him once or twice why???" eramay asked

"Never mind" stated Eragon.

Eragon and Eramay mounted their dragons and went on a slow ride.

"So tell me about the tear" spoke Eragon

Eramay faced him and began" The tear came from Bid'Daum and it crystallised the moment it fell off his face. It is extremely powerful and it can read the mind of any dragon rider. It will then turn a certain colour. The tear also shows emotion. So like how it turned red for Galbatorix was either he was angry or he was trying to kill you. Most likely the second one. And i was given it by my Grandfather and so on so forth nothing else i can really explain"

Eragon nodded just as they landed outside of Carvahall. They entered the village and noticed most of the villagers surrounding something. The moved through the crowd and came to the opening and looked up.

"ARYA!?" spoke Eragon and Eramay at the same time.

A.N DUM DUMM DUUUMMMMM LOL well well well what is Arya doing in Carvahall THE LIL BIT... i wont finish that sentence. Anyway review n tell me what u think. Why is Helmradhor going lighter lol and soon you will find out what the prophecy is SOON so you will have to wait. OH AND BID'DAUM WAS THE FIRST ERAGON"S DRAGON IF YOU DIDN"T KNO CYA

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


End file.
